


Rouge hunters suck

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anchor Derek Hale, Anchor Lydia Martin, Anchor Scott McCall, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Winchesters (Supernatural), Concerned Pack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Pups, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped by rogue hunters.Starring: Pups, the Winchesters, and a concerned pack.





	Rouge hunters suck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I just got super into Teen Wolf and have been writing this fic for a little while now. Enjoy!!!

Blood is a horrible taste. Especially when it’s the only thing you’ve tasted for days. Stiles rolled his head to the side and spit some out of his mouth. 

Gross.

It was also a horrible feeling. His wrists and ankles tied to the wooden chair were slippery and raw from chaffing.

He heard footsteps. Yay. They were back.

A hand yanked Stiles’ head back roughly and glared him down. Stiles shot the man a pained smirk.

“And here I was thinking you forgot about ‘lil old me,” he said. 

A fist to the face was the response he got.

“How do we get into the Hale territory? What are their weaknesses?” The rogue hunter asked for what felt like the millionth time. God these people were so boring. 

“Sorry, don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles responded with a shrug. The hunter he called Yellow, because of the color of his teeth, snarled at him and landed another punch to Stiles’ face.

Yellow nodded to the other hunter, Dreadlocks, and Dreadlocks walked away. 

Yellow smiled widely and leaned Stiles’ chair back. His lips came next to Stiles’ ear and Stiles could feel the warmth from each breath.

“We’ll get your mate eventually, but don’t worry! By that time you will be long dead.”

The hunter’s laughter rang out as an undeniable shiver went down Stiles’ spine. Dreadlocks appeared again, this time holding the dreaded machine that had tormented Stiles for days.

Stiles began to shift uncomfortably and struggle in his bonds. That lovely machine was designed for magic users and sparks just like himself. It looked like an oxygen mask, but it actually drained Stiles of his magic and left him in pain, exhausted, and unable to feel or use his magic.

Dreadlocks brought it closer to his mouth. Stiles shook his head violently but refused to plead. Yellow came up from behind him and grabbed his jaw sharply. Holding it so tightly that Stiles gasped in pain.

Dreadlocks quickly fit it into place and turned the machine on.

A scream passed Stiles’ lips as the machine immediately got to work. Burning, burning pain. It felt like they were ripping a piece out of him, which they were in a sense. 

He barely saw Yellow smirk through his tear-filled eyes.

“This could all be over if you talked,” Dreadlocks said casually as she checked her nails.  
  
Stiles jerked his head in what he hoped she understood as “fuck no”. Dreadlocks sighed and caressed his head mockingly.

More tears flooded his eyes as he thought of his pack. He missed their touches, cuddles, protectiveness, scenting, jokes, laughter… he missed everything. He wondered if he even still smelled like them. It had been a week since he had last seen them.

He missed Derek, who was probably freaking the fuck out at the moment. Hopefully, he wasn’t tormenting the pack or off brooding.

Stiles wheezed as he felt a large bit of magic, or whatever it was, leave his system. His eyes drooped slightly. Staying awake was hard work; he had stayed awake for long enough. 

They kept the machine on for hours. Stiles was jerked awake every 20 minutes from a slap, whip, or punch. Dreadlocks eventually got bored, as usual, and walked away. To do what, Stiles didn’t know. 

But Yellow. Yellow loved to watch him heave and cry and suffer. He was a plaything to Yellow. Another thing he could break. Finally, Yellow eventually pulled the mask off harshly. 

Stiles couldn’t even sigh in relief. Drool ran down the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t strong enough to move or lookup. Yellow titled Stiles’ head up and smirked.

“You’re gonna break soon, little emissary. I can feel it.”

Silence greeted him. Stiles couldn’t respond even if he wanted to, which shocker, he didn’t. Stiles has prided himself on how silent he had been this week, never saying more than a few sentences every day. Yellow dropped his chin and sat in a chair across from Stiles, drinking a beer as he watched his beautifully broken masterpiece.

Dreadlocks came back in a moment later, looking annoyed. 

“The pups were being rowdy, a few shocks got them quiet again,” She said with a laugh. At that, Stiles panicked. There were pups here?!

He sluggishly lifted his head. 

Dreadlocks noticed the movement and blinked in surprise. The surprise quickly turned to a shark-like grin. Uh oh.

“Oh? Did you not know we had pups here? How we shock them and beat them every once in a while when we feel like it?” 

Stiles shook his head. They couldn’t. Why would they do that? They couldn’t hurt pups.

  
Nothing made sense right now.

Dreadlocks hummed. “Oh yes. It is very true. Would you like to see them? Maybe if I tortured one in front of you, you would finally talk. How does the sound? A little wolfsbane or a cut-off finger would do.”

“No,” Stiles managed to plead. Dreadlocks and Yellow smiled at each other like they had won the freaking lottery.

“I think a little more torture is in order for tonight,” Yellow said as he sipped his beer. 

Stiles clenched his fists and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

“Aw, did we make mommy mad?” Dreadlocks said in a mocking tone before turning to Yellow. “Why didn’t we think of this earlier? He is the Alpha’s mate, of course, he’s the pack mother.”

Yellow rolled his eyes and stood. “Well, let’s go get one.”

Stiles struggled weakly.

“No,” Dreadlock said as she grabbed Yellow’s wrist. “He isn’t strong enough to give us anything right now anyway. Let’s wait an hour. Now, we have all the time in the world.”

Yellow hesitantly nodded and the pair walked away, leaving Stiles alone.

He gasped loudly, air not properly coming into his lungs. He couldn’t let a pup get hurt, but he couldn’t expose his pack either. He slammed his head forward hoping to ease the pressure in his chest. God he wanted Derek. The thought made him pant harder as he rapidly shook his head.

No, no, no, no. He couldn’t do this! He couldn’t make this decision.

But he had to. 

Keeping the pups safe was the top priority, no matter what. Derek and the pack could handle a few more rogue hunters.

Even thinking that made Stiles want to throw up. 

He was awakened a few moments later with a harsh slap to the cheek. Ow.

He didn’t even remember passing out.

Yellow and Dreadlocks had identical grins on their faces as they bore holes into his head; both holding food. It wasn’t for him, of course. No, they did this every night. Ate in front of him and laughed as his stomach growled.

They gave him scraps every third day. They liked keeping him weak. Fucking sick in Stiles’ opinion.  
  
If, no _ when _ , Stiles, _ when, _he got back, Derek was going to be pissed at how much weight he’d lost.

The doors of the room suddenly banged open. 2 tall men, both holding guns, burst in. Yellow seemed to recognize them, however and smiled brightly. Dreadlocks didn’t seem so happy, however, and subtly grabbed the gun titled against her chair. 

“Ah! The Winchesters! It is so nice to see you boys again! What’s it been, 4 years?” Yellow asked.

The Winchesters did not ease up; in fact, they even tensed more. Stiles’ saw their eyes flicker to him.

“We heard what you’re doing, Jonah. Torturing innocents? Killing children? It’s gotta end, man,” The shorter one said in a deep tone.

Yellow, or Jonah apparently, spread his arms wide, not reading the threat at all. 

“Dean, look at all the progress I’m making here! You see this boy here,” he gestured to Stiles, who had the ounce of strength to glare at Jonah. “This boy is Alpha Hale’s mate, a spark, and their emissary! Imagine the things we could get from him! We are so close to breaking him!”

Dean and Sam looked disgusted. Thank God someone was on the same page as him. 

Sam adjusted his grip on his gun and turned the safety off.

“I’m only going to say this once. Let him go.”

Jonah laughed, even as Dreadlocks raised her own weapon. This guy really was insane.

“Whaddaya gonna do, Sam? Kill me? A fellow hunter?”

“You’re no hunter,” Dean snarled angrily. “You’re a monster and a murderer.”

Stiles liked this man, he reminded him of Derek. 

Suddenly, Dreadlocks turned her safety off and went to shoot, but before she could, Dean and Sam‘s guns were blazing. Jonah and she were dead before they hit the floor.

Sam rushed over and untied Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled. Sam finished untying his feet and moved to his wrists.

“Is there anyone else here?” Dean asked. Stiles nodded, and Dean moved to search.

“No!” Stiles yelled hoarsely. “They’ll… kill you. The pups. You… don’t smell right.”

Dean made a face as Sam helped Stiles to his feet. Stiles crumpled the second he stood, making Dean run over to assist Sam. Both brothers looped an arm under Stiles’ back.

“What do ya mean? I smell great!” Dean argued as they walked towards where the pups were presumably being held. Stiles shook his head tiredly.

“No. You smell like hunter. Not pack.”

Gosh, words were hard.

They got to a hallway full of large cages and stopped. 

“You need… you need to let me go alone.” Stiles said as he tried to detach himself from them. Both brothers looked at him like he was a mad man.

“No way, man. They’ll kill you,” Dean said. 

“I smell like pack,” 

Hopefully

“, and I’m a pack mom, “ 

but not theirs

” I know how to handle pups.”

Dean and Sam looked unconvinced but didn’t see a way out of the situation, so they reluctantly let him go. Stiles took a deep breath and braced himself against the wall as he inches forward.

He heard a growl as his footsteps approached. They probably wouldn’t be able to smell him from here. He kept walking, Sam and Dean watching his every move until he was right in front of the cages.

“No matter what happens, you don’t come over here, understood?” Stiles said. Dean made a sour face, but the boys nodded. Stiles gathered as much strength as he could.

He looked into the cage, about 6 feet tall and 4 feet wide, and saw two little bodies. One, clearly the older one, was growling aggressively at Stiles. He looked almost as tired as Stiles felt, as was obvious by his panting, hunched shoulders, and droopy form. Not as alert as a werewolf usually was. 

Stiles had to guess he was about 12-14. The older one was shielding a smaller boy behind his back. The smaller one clutched the older’s waist tightly and shook like a leaf. He, however, tried to seem brave and bared his werewolf teeth. Stiles had to guess he was anywhere from 7-9.

Both boys were dirty and he could see the electricity burns on them. It made his blood boil. Another snarl brought him back to the present.

Stiles lifted his hands non-threateningly as the pups back themselves further into a corner of the cage.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Pack Hale. I want to get you out of here,” Stiles said in a calm manner. The older growled again and even widening his mouth to show his impressively sharp teeth.

“I’ve heard that before, hunter. I’m not falling for it this time,” the older said viciously. Stiles’ heart broke. How could someone do something so awful to these pups?

Stiles sighed. People always wanted to do things the hard way. He looked back at the Winchesters, anxiously watching from down the hall.

“No intervention,” he warned.

Slowly, he pushed off the wall and towards the cage. 

“What’s your name, pup?” Stiles asked the little one. He made sure to stay in a relaxed form, yet tried to appear in better condition than he was.

“August, sir. This is Gray,” he answered, with a tilt of the head in submission and a low voice. The older growled gently at him in disapproval. Stiles’ knew addressing the lower-ranking member was risky, but he also knew he would get nowhere if he tried the older. Stiles turned his attention back to the older.

“Hi, I’m Stiles. Listen, Gray. I’m going to open this cage. Do not attack me. If you do, we are going to have some problems. Like me being dead and an angry Alpha. Okay?”

Gray looked at him suspiciously before nodding slowly. Stiles unlocked it and opened the creaky door. He reached out, waiting for Gray to take his hand.

Gray looked extremely reluctant but laid his hand in Stiles. Using all his strength, he pulled Gray to him and grabbed the back of Gray’s head so his nose was pressed into Stiles’ neck.

He prayed to every magical being out there he still smelled like pack. 

Gray tensed before breathing in deeply. Stiles waited for less than a second before a sob ripped out of Gray’s throat and he collapsed his weight onto Stiles. 

Stiles, of course, was still too weak to hold the boy’s weight, so the pair crumbled to the floor. August hesitantly walked next to the pair. Stiles shot him a warm smile. He opened his arms and bared his neck. 

August fell into his lap and took a hesitant whiff. Immediately, the fear in his little body disappeared as he continued to breathe in the scent coming from Stile’s neck.

Gray continued to weep lightly as he desperately clawed at Stiles, trying to get even closer if possible. Stiles leaned against the wall and rubbed the boys’ backs, relief flying through him.

“Don’t worry, mama’s gonna take care of you,” Stiles whispered to the boys as he pulled them tighter. They stayed on the floor for a moment longer before a throat cleared.

The wereboys froze and turned towards the noise. 

Sam and Deans stood there awkwardly, waiting for the moment to be over but not wanting to interrupt. 

“We should go,” Dean said. A deep growl came from Gray as he prepared to attack. Stiles quickly deescalated the situation by grabbed the nape of Gray and August’s neck and rubbing them lightly. Both boys went lax.

“It’s okay, they saved us. They are going to get us home,” Stiles said reassuringly to the boys.

“They’re hunters,” Gray argued, whining quietly.

“I know, but we can temporarily trust them. Just to get us to Beacon Hills. Okay?” 

The wereboys nodded and stood. Stiles took a few breaths before attempting to stand. He failed miserably and crashed back into the wall. Hard. Ouch. That would leave yet another mark on his pale body.

Sam and Dean ran over to help, but a snarl from August kept them back. The two boys stood protectively in front of Stiles.

“Boys,” Stiles said sternly. “Mommy needs help and unfortunately you too are a little too little to give it to me.”

The boys didn’t look ashamed but moved out of the way as Sam and Dean helped Stiles stand. 

“Mommy?” Dean asked after a moment of walking, both boys trailing behind them. Stiles nodded in confirmation.

“Yello- I mean, un, Jonah wasn’t lying. I am the Hale Pack’s emissary and their Alpha’s, Derek’s, mate. I am also, however, a pack mom, which usually comes with the role of Alpha’s mate. Most pups, respond very well to pack mothers, no matter the pack. I have quite a few pups at home,” Stiles informed them.

Sam shot him a look. “Um, okay…”

Stiles would have laughed if it didn’t hurt. Poor hunters didn’t understand what they were hunting. The walk to the car was tortuously slow. Every time Stiles gasped from the aching in his bones, he would have to reassure the pups that he was fine and that the Winchester’s weren’t hurting him. 

They helped load him into the car, and the pups jumped onto him immediately after. 

“Hey, can I borrow one of your phones? I need to call Derek.”

_ Please, please, please, I need to hear his voice. _

Dean nodded and handed him his cell phone. Stiles quickly punched in the numbers he knew by heart. It rang for a moment.

“Hello?” 

Damn, he sounded tired. Stiles whimpered slightly.

“Derek?”

“Stiles?” Derek choked on the other end. He heard the immediate commotion on the other end. 

“It’s me, surprise!” He laughed wetly. 

He heard Derek take a shaky breath.

“Where are you? Where have you been?”

“I was kidnapped again by rogue hunters. I’m on my way home. These other hunters, the Winchesters, found me and are driving us back to Beacon now.”

“Jesus, Stiles. Are you okay?” Derek asked. Stiles could practically see him running his hand through his hair.

“No, I’m not,” Stiles said, trying again to push away tears. God damn emotions. “They tortured me. They… they had a machine that sucked my magic like a vacuum.”

His voice broke slightly at the end. Gray looked at him concerned, but Stiles weakly smiled and stroked his hand through Gray’s hair. The boy settled again.

“They used it for hours, every day for about a week. I’m so tired, Derek.” Stiles sobbed again.

“I know, I know. You just need to hold on a little bit longer, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles whispered back and let out a shaky breath. “There were two pups also being held by the same hunters like me. We got them out and they're coming home with us for now. I don’t know which pack or packs they belong to.”

He looked down at August, curled up on his lap and Gray, still breathing heavily into his neck to absorb the scent; both sleeping.

“We’ll take them in for as long as they need,” Derek responded in a kind voice. Stiles nodded.

“When will you be back to us? The pups are already on edge.” Derek asked. Stiles quickly asked Dean.

“About an hour and a half away.”

It seemed like such a long time.

“Okay, I have to go, Derek. I love you,” Stiles said, not wanting to hold Dean’s phone hostage.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you too,” Derek replied.

Stiles hung up and handed the phone back to Dean.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. Dean nodded, looking at him through the front mirror.

Stiles wiped a stray tear and turned his attention to Gray, who was now whimpering lowly. Stiles lightly woke him.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles murmured. Gray rubbed his eyes and looked around distrustfully.

“It smells like hunter in here,” he avoided looking at the brothers sitting in the front. “I don’t feel safe, mom. I don’t want to get electrocuted again.”

Stiles sighed sadly and gently guided the boy’s face to his neck. “I know, baby. I’ll keep you safe, okay? I’m not going to let anyone hurt you anymore.”

Gray nodded tightly and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

“He okay?” Sam asked after a minute of silence. Stiles shrugged.

“He will be.”

“Hey, kid. How old are you anyway?” Dean asked.

“18,” Stiles responded. Sam and Dean’s faces lit up in shock, making Stiles’ laugh slightly.

“That’s hard, kiddo,” was all Dean said. Stiles nodded gravely.

“I know. My pack and I… we’ve been through a lot.”

The rest of the ride was silent. Stiles didn’t really have the energy to stay awake, yet forced himself to for the sake of the pups sleeping on him. Even if the Winchesters were good, he still had to protect them. He could sleep when he got home.

An hour later and they were in front of the apartment building. No, they never rebuilt the Hale house. Derek said that he didn’t want to wallow in the memories of his family, but wanted to make new memories with his new pack. 

Derek and the pack, including Chris Argent, Melissa, and John Stilinski, were already waiting for them out front. The car parked, and immediately the pups shifted closer to Stiles.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” Stiles said as he urged them out of the car. They tried to cling to his legs, but he needed Sam and Dean’s help getting out, as he was still too weak himself. The pups followed as Sam and Dean guided Stiles to the pack.

“Derek,” Stiles cried as he broke off from the Winchester brothers and tried walking towards Derek. Keyword tried. He didn’t make it 3 steps before collapsing. Luckily, his Alpha caught him and pulled him into his arms tightly.

Stiles relaxed in his mate’s hold and he felt Derek do the same. The man buried his face into Stiles’ neck and took literally gulps of air. The other pack members rushed over and joined the hug.

Chris approached the Winchesters. 

“Winchesters.”

“Argent.”

Chris held out his hand and Dean shook it.

“Thank you for bringing him back to us. He means a lot to all of us.”

“Glad we could be of service. We’ve got a few problems that need solving, I trust the situation is in good hands?” Dean said.

Chris nodded. The boys said one last goodbye before heading off.

The pack made their way upstairs, August and Gray clutching onto Erica and Boyd respectively. Stiles was at the end of his limit and couldn’t really push out the fatigue anymore, so Derek ended up picking him up and carrying him to the loft.

The first thing to do was get the trio clean.

August and Gray both showered on their own and borrowed clothes from various pack members before heading down to be checked out by Melissa. She had a very calming scent and both boys had trouble keeping their eyes open as she wrapped their wounds. 

August leaned heavily into Allison’s side as he lulled off. She pet his hair through every wince and, when he was done getting his wounds treated, carried him to the den. 

Gray, ever the stubborn child, refused to let Allison near him. Yes, she was pack, but the scent of hunter lingered on her. He didn’t like it.

Gray managed to walk himself to the den before collapsing next to August. Curling around the smaller boy and burying his face into August’s clean hair, Gray was finally at peace.

Dealing with Stiles was not that easy. 

“Derek no,” Stiles whined into his mate's neck as he was carried towards the bathroom. Derek huffed at his boyfriend.

“Stiles, I love you, but you smell. And we need to get your wounds treated. Then you can sleep, okay?”

Stiles would never admit the hiccups that came from the refusal. 

They walked into the bathroom and Derek set Stiles down on the toilet seat before turning on the shower. Once it was warm enough, he undressed himself and Stiles and got them in.

“Hold onto me. I don’t want you to fall,” Derek commanded as he wrapped Stiles’ arms around his neck. Stiles hummed in response and rested his cheek against Derek’s chest. 

Derek made quick work in washing the other’s hair and body, planting kisses on the pale skin as he went. He tried to ignore the bruises that littered Stiles’ body. Once he could see Stiles was basically asleep, Derek turned off the water and brought them into the bedroom to change.

He searched around in his drawer, throwing a loose shirt and shorts in Stiles’ direction. All Derek wanted right now was the reassurance that his mate was okay and back with him. The best way to do that was to have his scent covering Stiles.

Once changed, Derek carried Stiles downstairs to where Melissa and Allison were waiting to patch him up. Derek set Stiles’ on the couch. Melissa pressed a long kiss to Stiles’ forehead before beginning on his wrists. 

“Stop,” Stiles whispered, starting to shake. Melissa and Allison, who were working on cleaning and wrapping his ankles froze.

“Stiles?” Derek asked gently as he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles flinched away from Derek for a second, staring at him with wide eyes. The tiredness was replaced by fear.

“I didn’t… I didn’t tell them anything!” Stiles yelled desperately, lunging at Derek and grasping his shirt tightly in his fists. Derek tried to remove Stiles’ hands, but damn that boy was persistent when he wanted to be.

“Please, please, please,” he cried, shaking his head rapidly.

Melissa let go of his bleeding wrists and took a step away. She didn’t want to make the situation worse. By now, the rest of the pack had emerged, hearing the yelling.

“Stiles, I know. I know you didn’t,” Derek said as he gripped Stiles’ shoulders to anchor the smaller boy. Stiles thrashed against him. Derek looked to Lydia and Scott, the other 2 who could calm down Stiles when he wasn’t there. 

They ran over and crouched in front of Stiles. Derek moved away, heartbroken and unsure of what to do. Erica grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly as a reassurance. It wasn’t his fault, It wasn’t anyone’s.

“Stiles, I need you to listen to my voice. Can you do that?” Lydia said, taking over the situation. Stiles continued babbling and apologizing.

“Stiles. Can you do that?” she repeated. He nodded slightly.

“Can you take my hand?” She asked him as she lifted her hand. He shakily grabbed it. 

“Good. That’s good. Now, Scott and I are going to sit next to you, okay?” 

Another sob escaped Stiles’ lips but he managed to nod. They rose from the floor and took seats on either side of him. 

“Can Scott grab your other hand?” Lydia asked as she subtly leaned into his side. Stiles shook his head rapidly and even cross that hand over him.

“Why not?” She asked curiously.

“Can’t be tied down. Please don’t. I didn’t-”

“We know you didn’t. You did so well. You even rescued the pups. We are so proud of you. No one is tying you up,” Scott said as he laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“But they were… they were-”

“Cleaning your wounds,” Lydia responded. Stiles was on the edge of hysteria. God, what did they do to him?

Stiles trembled as he tried to process that information. 

“How about we do this? We will only do one place at a time? First your right ankle, then your left, then your right wrist, and then your left wrist. Okay?” Lydia asked. Stiles considered for a moment before nodding. 

Melissa moved back. 

“Alright, the rest fo you, to bed,” Melissa said sternly. “He doesn’t need a crowd.”

Immediately complaints filled the room. They were cut off by a sharp growl from Derek.

“Derek please, mom’s-” Erica started.

“I know. I will bring him to the den once he is done. Now go. It is past you pups’ bedtime,” Derek said firmly. He was met with whimpers but eventual reluctance. As they trailed out of the room, Derek walked back up tot he couch.

“That means you too, Scott. I know you haven’t slept in days,” Derek said. Scott glared at him, but it had the effect of a puppy.

“I’m staying,” Scott replied as he leaned off of Stiles and rose to his feet. Derek scoffed at the challenge. The glare off was short, as Melissa interrupted.

“Boys, the sooner this gets done, the sooner we can all sleep,” she pointed out.

“Last warning, go,” Derek said again, his eyes flashing red. Scott bowed his head.

“Derek,” he said in a softer tone. “Please.”

Derek sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. “If we’re not in the den in 10 minutes, then you can come back out, okay?”

“7?” Scott tried.

“15?” Derek asked again.

“10 it is!” Scott called as he walked, defeated, towards the den. Derek turned to his mate and took Scott’s seat. Lydia was still speaking to him quietly and helping Stiles control his breathing. Thankfully, she seemed to be making progress, as Derek could see.  
  
Stiles was now leaning on her heavily, eyes drooping again as Melissa gently grabbed one of his ankles and set to work. Derek placed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead and sighed in relief.

“Sorry,” Stiles whispered to him. 

“You did nothing wrong,” Derek replied as he gently stroked Stiles’ hair. Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. Derek and Lydia continued whispering reassurances to Stiles through every wince of pain. 

Melissa finished with efficiency and the whole group collectively took a breath of relief. 

“Okay, he’s all wrapped up. Call me if anything changes,” Melissa instructed as she packed up her supplies. Derek and Lydia nodded. Melissa gave them one last smile before heading out the doors.

“You ready for bed, baby?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Yay,” Stiles responded happily, making both Derek and Lydia laugh. Derek stood first and pulled Stiles into his arms. Lydia followed and the trio walked together to the den. 

When they stepped into the den, all heads, save for August and Gray, to look at the trio.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Derek growled. 

Erica scoffed and laid her head on a pillow. “We will now!”

The others followed her example, making Derek roll his eyes. Derek walked into the den and laid Stiles’ down gently in the middle. Scott instantly latched onto his friend and gently took his wrists, rubbing them to not-so-subtly scent him.

Lydia placed herself between Derek and Jackson, who was currently wrapped around August and Gray. Even though he tried to deny it, Jackson was protective of the younger pack members. Lydia nuzzled into Derek’s back and hooked her legs with Jackson.

"Hey, you did good," Derek whispered to her over his shoulder.

"I know," she said simply, but he could practically feel her preen behind him.

On the other side, Allison had settled next to Scott, her hands wrapped around her waist. Isacc had settled with his back against Allison’s and wrapped In Erica’s arms while Boyd cuddled her from behind. 

First the first time in days, everything was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! What should I do next? Should I write another fic with August and Gray?


End file.
